Thora, Una and the Avengers
by Arwen the Storyteller
Summary: After learning that Loki is alive, Thora and her cousin Una must team up with the Avengers, (Earth's Heroes) to stop him from using the Tesseract, a cube of space power, to unleash a space army on Earth.
1. Life in Asgard

**Life in Asgard:**

The sun was rising over the beautiful kingdom of Asgard, the rising sun's rays shone through the balcony window onto the bed of a sleeping princess. She had long golden hair with light blue eyes, her eyes flicked up and she woke, she sat herself up and stretched her arms and saw the bright sun and gave a smile. She got off the covers of her bed and got herself some water and took a drink to refresh herself.

She then walked to the balcony and took a great view at her future kingdom, she took a deep breath in and let it out calmly. That princess was Thora Odinter of Asgard.

It had been a year and a bit since Thora stopped her brother Loki from destroying the Frost Giants of Jotunheim and using his action to become Asgard's ruler. She was welcomed back into Asgard as a hero for what she did and was proclaimed a true heroine just like her eldest brother: Thor (who she had been named after to honour him for the great deeds he did for their home before he died).

She decided she need a nice walk, she climbed off the balcony and climbed down the walls to the garden. Usually she would do that as a child to prank royal guards with her cousin: Una and her brother Loki but those days were way behind her.

As she took a walk around the royal gardens, she saw the statue of her eldest brother: Thor, she gazed at it with delight. She remembered the day, he came to her as a spirit giving her the advice she need to return to Asgard and stop their younger brother's plans.

She also saw Mjolnir resting on a pedal stone beneath the statue, she would leave Mjolnir on that pedestal whenever she wasn't using it. She then started walking to a nearby hill which held a stone bench and that hill overlooked the whole kingdom. Thora sat on the bench and sat down and started thinking about things.

She really missed her younger brother Loki; he may had set her up to be banished, lied to her to keep from returning home and tried to destroy another realm just so he could be king, but it never stopped her from loving him.

She also really missed Jesse Foster, her true love, she really wished she could have returned him like she promised him but she had to destroy the Bifrost Bridge to save Jotunheim. She looked at the watch that he gave her and shed a tear, she desperately wished that someday she could see him again. She just hoped that he would never forget her and he still kept the Asgardian Crystal that she gave him.

"I see you're still deep in thought,"

Thora turned to see her father Odin standing near.

He went to sit down next to her and they looked at the beautiful view of Asgard.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes it is,"

"Just like you,"

Thora smiled a bit.

"You've been coming up here for so long, it's not good for you if you keep coming here all the time,"

"I know father, I just…"

"Have things to think about…I know," Odin said.

They both just continued enjoying the view. Odin had been very proud of his daughter for what she had done to stop Loki's plans.

"There's something I need to ask you," Thora said. "I would have done it before but we were all too sad in our grief that I couldn't bring myself to ask you,"

"What is it?"

"Back on the bridge before I fought Loki, as I tried to convince him that he was doing was madness, he told me, he wasn't my brother, is that true?"

Odin took a deep breath in and sighed turning his head away from his daughter. "Your brother is the son of King Laufrey,"

"What?" Thora asked so gaped learning that her brother was the son of that Frost Giant King.

"In the aftermath of the battle, I found him left all alone in the temple, he was abandoned so I took him in and raised him alongside you,"

"When did he learn the truth?"

"Soon after I banished you to Earth,"

"But why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"I wanted him to never feel different from our family and I didn't want you to feel distant from him or think he was a monster,"

"As if I would ever think like that to my own brother,"

"When he was Jotun or not, he is your brother no matter what," Odin placed a hand on his daughter's hand. "I miss him a lot like you do even after everything he's done,"

All was quiet for a moment until Thora decided to tell her father something else. "There's something else, I'd like to tell you," Odin turned to her again.

"Thor's spirit came to me on Earth," Thora began again.

"What?" Odin asked. "That's impossible,"

"Unfortunately it did happen and…he told me that he was reckless, immature and strong-headed, was that true?"

Odin took a deep breath and said, "Yes…far worse than you were once but soon he learnt from his mistakes and redeemed himself,"

"Why didn't you tell me what he was truly like?"

"I wanted your eldest brother to be remembered as not a god who made huge mistakes but as inspiration to all those who wanted to be true heroes…when Frigga and I had you, I wanted you to look up to him in the hope that you could be a hero just like he tried to be,"

"Well, he is a hero and an inspiration to everyone,"

"And so are you," Odin decided that they should start the day. "Thora, it's time to enjoy this day while she still can, I know how hurt you've been with your losses but you still have me, your mother and everyone you care about still,"

"You're right, thanks father," Thora hugged her father. They then stood up together holding hands and walked down the hill back to the palace.

Everyone was waking up in their homes. This was what it was like every day in Asgard.

"Well, Thora, you should spend time with your friends and Una," Odin suggested as they walked down. "It's so nice that Una and Fandrall have grown closer than ever,"

"I'm very happy for them, how did it feel being in love when you met my mother?"

"So sweet and UN expecting,"

They chuckled a bit.

"Well, I've duties to attend to," he said.

"And I have time to spare,"

With her father watching proudly, Thora strode to the gardens when she saw her best friend Sif with her long brown hair down, brown eyes and she was wearing a blue tunic.

She also saw Volstagg with his brown beard and hair down and she was wearing a brown tunic.

There was Hogun with his black hair up and he was wearing a blue tunic.

What she smiled most at was her cousin Una; a beautiful Asgardian like her but with medium-length auburn hair, brown eyes and light brown skin. She was wearing a nice ruby dress with gold linings.

Thora also smiled a lot at Fandrall, he had his blonde hair brushed nicely with his matching beard, his brown eyes shining and he was wearing a sweet blue suit. He and Una were dancing so sweetly.

"What sweet dancing," Thora said sweetly and softly.

They all noticed Thora and they all said 'good morning to her' and she waved them back.

"Morning everyone!" she replied back sweetly. "Una, Fandrall, I must say your dancing was so sweet and beautiful,"

"Why…thank you Thora," Una replied gratefully.

"Yes, thank you, Una I spend so much time dancing with one another every now and then," Fandrall answered as well.

"Well, Fandrall, there are more things for you and Una to do besides dancing," Sif said getting slightly annoyed with how flirty the two were getting.

"Sif's right, guys when Jesse and I spent together, we bonded over loads of things and did loads of activities together, you two should do the same,"

"I guess they could give it a try," Volstagg said.

"Yep, I agree," Hogun said. "I'd love to see you two do loads of things together than just dancing and flirting," Hogun complimented.

"Besides the sight of seeing you two dancing and flirting all the time has spread like gossip," Volstagg explained.

"What?!" Una shrieked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Thora said. "I must say, I've been hearing your parents getting quite curious about what you two has been doing so you'd best watch out for them,"

"Yeah, you guys will never know when they might be spying on you," Sif joked and they all laughed more.

"Well, everyone, I've got loads of children to play around with," Volstagg said getting up.

"I should give you a hand," Hogun said.

"Well then, Thora and I shall take a walk," Sif said. "While you boys are dealing with children and while you two…" she turned to Fandrall and Una, "Are spending more time going smoochy, smoochy, smoochy,"

Everyone laughed at the word she used.

Thora and Sif walked out into the streets while Volstagg and Hogun went to his home leaving Una and Fandrall to have another dance just all by themselves.


	2. Loki's Alive Setting out

**Loki is Alive/ Thora sets out: **

The two best friends walked through the streets and around the gardens as kids. They remembered that one time when they were children, they pretended to be Valkyries like their child-hood hero: Brunnhille.

Sif noticed that Thora was looking at the watch still attached to her wrist. It was Jesse's watch. Thora still missed him. Sif could tell by the tears forming in her best friend's eyes and her quivering lips.

"How are you doing?" Sif asked.

"I really, really miss him," Thora said sadly after still remaining quiet for a more seconds.

"I'm sure he'll never forget you," Sif gave her a little pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Sif, you're a wonderful best friend,"

"And so are you, Thora. I'm sure that we can find a way for you to see him again,"

Frigga suddenly came bursting towards them making them jump in fright.

Thora saw how petrified her mother was, "Mother, what's wrong?"

"It's your brother, he's alive,"

"What? But that's impossible!" Thora gasped in surprise.

"I know, I used magic to try and find him but when I did, I realised but I'm afraid he was up to no good,"

"What?" Sif asked. "What do you mean?"

Frigga answered. "Come, Odin wants us,"

The two girls followed the Queen to the throne room where they saw Odin, Fandrall, Vorstagg, Hogun, Una, her parents and some royal guards.

"My family and friends, we must stop Loki who is actually alive and out there up to no good, he possesses the Tesseract,"

"But wasn't the Tesseract long lost to us thousands of years ago?" Thora asked.

"Yes, unfortunately it was found on Midgard by humans but Loki somehow arrived on Midgard because of humans experimenting with Midgard using a magic sceptre and stole it, he means to use to it to open a portal and unleash an army from space: the Chitari,"

"What?!" Una gasped.

"How did he come to command a space army?" Sif asked.

"I don't know but something must be done about it,"

"Well what will we do?" Lyria asked bring everyone's attention. "We obviously can't travel to Midgard without the Bifrost,"

"There is a deep, dark magic that we summon at times of danger," Odin explained. "I could create a vortex to bring some of us to Midgard and stop Loki,"

Thora stepped forward to say to her father, "I will to go to Midgard and stop Loki, but I wish to go by myself"

Everyone was shocked.

"Thora, are you sure you're up for this?" Odin asked. "I should send some of my soldiers and your friends to help you,"

"Father, if I take anyone with me, Loki may not take it easy and be convinced to return home and besides Midgard doesn't really take very kindly to strangers from other realms at first," Thora explained. "Besides it's my fault, he ended up in space in the first place, I have to fix it by myself,"

"Thora, you can't blame yourself, sweet-heart," Frigga said placing both her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"I know mother, but I must do this by myself,"

"Thora let us come with you," Fandrall said making Thora turn to him and the rest of her friends.

"Guys, the last time all of you came to Earth, you were all nearly killed, I'd never forgive myself if you all got hurt, besides all I have to do get Loki and the Tesseract and then use it to get back home,"

"If you won't allow our friends to come with you, then I'm going with you," Una said stepping forward.

"No Una, the last time you came to Midgard, you nearly lost your life and besides you took a blow that was meant for me when we went to confront Loki together, I can't let that happen to you again"

Thora was shuddering slightly at remembering what happened.

...

When she and Una went to the Odinsleep room to expose Loki's crimes to Frigga, as Loki had her distracted whilst explaining what he did was to protect Asgard from Thora's strong-headed ways, he blasted a beam from the royal staff at her but Una took the blow meant for her and was blasted into the ocean.

Thora then dove into the water to save her cousin and luckily she made a recovery.

...

"Thora, you're goanna need all the help you can get," Una said.

"No, Una!" Odin said. "Thora will be going to earth alone, like she says she only needs to get Loki and the Tesseract and use it to get back here…if this is what she believes is necessary that we must trust her decision,"

"But in case you're forgetting Odin, she doesn't know how to harness the Tesseract's power to bring her and Loki home," Orpheus said.

"I have a friend who can build loads of devices so surely he can build one capable of harnessing the Tesseract's power," Thora said.

"Good, Thora," Odin said. "Once you get your brother and the Tesseract, you will get that friend of yours to build a device that will allow the Tesseract to take you home,"

"But father, what if Loki unleashes his space army on Earth before I find him?"

"You have been given your commands," Odin stated again.

"Yes, father," Thora said obeying him this time instead of going against his order. But deep inside, she knew that if Loki did unleash the army on Earth, she would have to defend it. She swore to Phil Coulson, she would protect it and that was what she was going to do.

* * *

Thora was in her room dressing up in her armour, he had just fastened her red cape to her shoulders and her metal bracers to her arms after dressing in the armour when her father came into the room.

"I see you are nearly prepared," Odin said. he noticed his daughter was as quiet as a mouse.

"Thora?"

"Father…you don't think Loki's doing all this because of me do you?"

"Of course not why would you think that?"

"Because of how jealous he grew of me, I feel like I was bad sister to him,"

"Thora, you weren't a bad sister to Loki, you tried to be the best sister you could be to him, what he has become is his own doing,"

"I know that father, but in my gut…"

"You still blame yourself…" Odin finished. "You know I blame myself too…maybe if I told him the truth from the beginning, he wouldn't have grown so angry,"

"You had a right to keep the truth from him so he wouldn't feel different from our family," Thora said patting her hand on her father's back.

"Well, you'd best go now and stop him while you have the chance," Odin lifted up Thora's battle head ring and placed it on her head. He then lifted Mjolnir to her and she took it by the handle before they walked out.

The Royal family with some guards and their friends went to the large balcony where Odin prepared to use dark magic. Thora was armoured up and ready with her hammer. She hadn't lifted it up in a long time since her brother's supposed death. But now that she was needed to stop him, it was time, she took her mighty hammer and used it to stop him. As she saw her family and friends coming to bid her good luck, she noticed that Una was wearing a dark red cloak that covered all of her body.

But she focused on her father more as he bid her good luck, stepping forward with the Royal Asgardian Staff: Gungir in his right hand.

"I wish you good luck my daughter," Odin placed his spare hand on her shoulder. "I know you will stop your brother,"

"I will father. I will be careful,"

"And..." Odin leaned in closer to whisper in Thora's ear, he knew that what he'd say would be disapproving to their family and friends. "Do not visit the human you love, only focus on getting your brother and the Tesseract, that is your final command,"

He pulled away from her ear

Odin stood back allowing Frigga, Orpheus and Lyria to bid Thora good luck. "Good luck my daughter," Frigga said hugging Thora. "And please if you can try to convince your brother to stop what he's doing,"

"I will try mother," Thora answered. "But I can't forgive him for he did before,"

She then hugged her uncle and aunt, "Be careful, Thora," they said.

She then went to her cousin and friends and they shared a group hug. "We know you'll stop Loki and reclaim the Tesseract," Fandrall said.

"I will, I promise you guys"

She then walked back to her former position and looked towards Odin.

He began wave his staff round and a dark magic vortex started to form in the sky.

Thora looked him and she was suddenly lifted into the air by the vortex. Odin kept swirling to keep the vortex open so she could make it to Earth. Una stared up where her cousin had been sucked up and stood determined. She was not goanna let Thora face Loki alone.

Una turned to Odin.

"I'm sorry I'm doing this, uncle but I will not let Thora face Loki alone,"

Una ripped the red cloak off her body revealing her armour and her special sword and shield strapped to her back. She started sprinting towards the vortex of dark magic just as Odin realised what she was doing.

"Una, stop!" he ordered.

"Una, no!" Fandrall shouted along with her parents and the others.

But Una had jumped into the vortex of dark magic and it sucked her away into space following Thora. Before Odin could do anything, his strength ran out and the dark vortex disappeared into space.

"Odin, you've got to bring Una back," Lyria pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Lyria, but I am too weak to use dark magic to take her back," Odin then collapsed from exhaustion. The guards help him help and took him away to rest.

Orpheus turned to his wife, "Una will have to join Thora on her quest like she wanted, and her fate is with Thora now,"

Lyria sighed. Orpheus took her into his arms. They could only hope that Una would be alright and that Thora would keep her safe.

Once they returned home, they would surely have a word with her.

* * *

 **Here's another chapter. If any of you readers have any ideas, feel free to say in your reviews or email me. I won't mind at all. Anyway hope you're all enjoy SUMMER.**


	3. Finding Loki Iron Man Captain America

**Finding her brother and meeting Iron Man and Captain America:**

The dark current formed by the vortex carried Thora and all the way across the sky where she could see thousands of stars but suddenly after 10 seconds the sky around her became dark making her realise she would be landing in 3…..2…1.

She landed feet first on the top of a high mountain surrounded by dark forests.

She stood herself up and look at all that was around her, she couldn't believe that the dark energy, her father mustered hadn't bought her to the direct location of her brother.

She suddenly sensed glowing lights in the clouds.

She thought that the reason she wasn't taken directly to Loki was because he was on something that was moving.

It was possibly one of those vehicles she had learnt about from Jesse that could fly.

She made her hammer spin really fast before it lifted her up into the sky towards the flying vehicle which was in fact a jet.

What Thora didn't realise as she flew away from where she landed was that Una, who she hadn't known had jumped in after her, landed somewhere in the forest close to where she landed. She was too far away to hear her cousin hit the ground.

She landed with a big slam on her feet on the jet making it rumble a bit as the lightning struck the sky behind her.

Being careful not to fall off against the wind blowing her hair in her face, and against her body as the vehicle flew, Thora slowly walked to the back of the vehicle's roof. She then jumped own onto the platform of the entrance as the doors opened revealing Loki strapped to a chair while two men were guarding him.

One man wore red and gold armour all over his body. The other man was in a uniform of blue, red and very little white.

The completely-armoured man attempted to blast her with a blaster in his right hand but Thora smashed her armour in his chest knocking him onto the blue uniformed man.

She grabbed Loki from the strapped seat by the neck and she jumped out of the jet flying into the clouds again using her hammer.

They flew downwards towards a mountain in the area and as they landed, she threw him onto the ground onto a mountain path near the edge.

Loki grunted in pain. He deserved it.

"Where's the Tesseract?" Thora demanded.

"I've missed you too," Loki replied back laughing.

"Look at me…do I look to be in a gaming mood?"

"You should thank me, with the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the All Father have to muster to conjure you both here to your precious earth,"

Thora dropped the hammer on the ground, stomped to Loki and pulled him up by the neck.

"I thought you were dead,"

"Did you mourn?"

"We all did," Thora answered. "Our father…"

"Your father," Loki interrupted pointing his finger up.

Thora shrunk back a bit pulling her hands off him.

"He did tell you about my true parentage did he not?" Loki asked walking away.

"We were raised together. We played together. We fought together as brother and sister. Do you remember none of that?" Thora walked a bit towards Loki.

"I remember a shadow," he jealously said turning back to her. "Living in the shade of your greatness…I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I who was and should be king!"

"So you take the world I've grown to love and care about and have sworn to be an ally to as recompense for your imagined slights?" Thora asked angrily. She stomped towards her brother pointing a finger at him, "No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki and I won't see to it that you unleash your space army on earth and force all of its people to bow do to you,"

"Well, sissy wissy I must say you are doing a marvellous job at protecting this Earth," Loki answered laughing at her. He then talked to her with a straight forward and strong voice. "The humans slaughter each other in droids while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, as why should I not?"

"You think yourself above them?" Thora asked aggravated.

"Well, yes,"

"Then you miss the truth of ruling brother…being a ruler doesn't mean, you can force people to act the way you wish them to, it means dedicating your life to protecting them. A throne would suit you ill,"

Loki shoved past her walking back upwards the path a bit past her hammer. "I've seen worlds you've never known about!" Thora followed him. "I have grown Odinter in my exile!" After reaching the cliff edge, Loki turned back towards Thora. "I've seen the true power of the Tesseract and when I wield it…"

"Who showed this power?" Thora demanded quickly knowing that someone had shown Loki, the power of that space cube. "Who controls your army? Who controls the would-be king?"

"I am a king!"

"Not here!" Thora ranted back in exasperation as she grabbed Loki's neck collar sides. "You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream!" her hands lightened their grip as she placed one on the side of his neck. "Come home," she pleaded.

Loki just stood silent until he let out, "I don't have it," bluntly.

Thora shrunk back in anger. She summoned Mjolnir to her hand and raised it to hit Loki.

"You need the cube to bring me home. But I've sent off, I know not where,"

"Now listen very well and clear," Thora snarled with her teeth pointing her hammer at him, "I…"

She was suddenly cut off by the man in a gold and red metal suit flying into her and throwing her into the black forest below.

"I'm listening..." Loki said though his sister was no longer there.

The armour man flew Thora into the dark forests and landed on the ground. She stood herself up and the armoured man's helmet lifted up revealing a face with brown eyes and a black moustache.

"Do not touch me again," she snarled.

"Then don't take my stuff," the man answered.

"You have no idea what you are dealing with," Thora warned him.

"Um, Queen Victoria?" the man answered after taking a quick glance at Loki still on the mountain. This earned a glare from Thora. "Does mother know you wear-eth her drapes?"

"This is beyond you metal man, Loki will face Asgardian justice,"

"If he gives up the cube, he's all yours…until then…," the man began as the helmet slide over his face covering it again, "Stay out the way," he turned his back to Thora saying: "Tourist,"

That was it for Thora. She threw her hammer at the metal man and he was banged into some trees. "Okay," he said silently.

From above Loki saw his sister summon her hammer to her hand and as she swung her hammer round and round to hit the metal man again.

But the metal man blasted at her.

She called upon lightning from the sky with her hammer whilst Loki watched from above and she directed the lightning at the metal man draining most of his power away.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Una's eye lids lifted very weakly as she woke up from that fall from the sky. She grunted in pain as she turned on her back. Luckily because of her strength as an Asgardian, she wasn't dead or very weak.

She lifted herself with her sword and straightened her legs up. She looked at her surroundings and saw nothing but mountains and black trees.

There was no sign of Thora.

Because she had hopped into the dark vortex seconds after Thora did, she didn't end in the exact point Thora did but she was hopefully in the same area.

"Oh, Thora, where are you?" she asked herself.

Suddenly she heard lightning from the sky and she spotted an electrical glow striking an area behind the trees that she couldn't see. She knew what that meant.

"Thora," she said quietly in fear for her cousin.

She ran as fast as she could through the forest but she came to a huge mountain blocking her way. She used her sword, her strength and her climb ling skills to quickly climb up the side of the mountain as she reached the top, she saw Thora fighting a strange metal man all armoured in red and gold iron.

She gasped at seeing her cousin fight that strange person.

"Enjoying the show aren't you?"

She turned to see her cousin Loki smirking at her and her gasp turned to a frown. She stomped up to Loki and kneed him in the abdomen making him gasp in pain and collapse to the ground.

"That was for my parents! And that…" she kicked Loki in the face knocking him unconscious. "Was for Thora!" she reached to the back of her armour and took out some rope that she begun to tie Loki with before gagging him with a cloth.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Down below, the metal man blasted some remaining power at Thora and he flew into her taking her further into the forest and against a nearby mountain scrapping her against the side.

Luckily her strength meant she wouldn't get bruises or wounds.

Thora kicked them away from the mountain and they landed in the black forest again.

They crashed into some trees causing some of their trunks to snap and fall down.

The two engaged physically in combat trying to punch each other. Thora had grabbed the metal man's hands because before they could blast her and using her super strength, she started squeezing them.

The metal man's right hand blasted her face but she wasn't harmed. He head-butted her but like before she wasn't harmed.

She head-butted him and he fell backwards a few metres away but he got back onto his feet facing her again.

He flew towards Thora grabbing her and throwing her into a tree. He stamped forward to punch her but Thora ducked, grabbed his head, threw him clockwise around her hand and slammed him on the ground.

She summoned her hammer to bash him down but his boots blasted him across the ground knocking her off her feet.

She got up but the metal man flew at her again and before they could fight again, a flying disc which was actually a round shield hit her head and his chest plate before flying back to its owner.

It was the same other man she saw earlier on the jet standing on a fallen trunk of a tree leaning upwards diagonally.

"That's enough!" the man shouted before jumping down to join them. "Now I don't know what you plan on doing here," he began at Thora.

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" Thora ranted at him. "I'm not your enemy!"

"Then prove it. Put that hammer down," the other man ordered

"Un no. bad call. She loves her hammer," the metal man mocked.

Thora, having enough of that annoying metal man, swung her hammer at him and she slammed into some trees.

She still faced the other man. "You want me to put the hammer down?"

She did a giant leap and aimed to hit the other man with her hammer but he lifted his round shield up to defend himself.

The moment, her hammer and the shield clashed together, a huge wave created from the interaction knocked them all backwards and it spread over the surrounding trees knocking them down like bowling pins.

The two men and the Asgardian princess lifted themselves up. They all stared at each other.

"Are we done?" the blue uniformed man asked.

"Okay, Thora, if you're done having a cat-fight with that metal man and that shield man, we have a prisoner to take back home and a Cube to find," they all turned to see Una with a tied up and gagged Loki standing leaning on some trees.

"Una?" Thora asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you with your quest,"

"No I mean why are you here where my father ordered you not to be?" Thora asked stepping forward to her cousin.

"Look Thora, I couldn't just let you do this mission alone so I jumped into the vortex after you and followed you," Una answered.

Thora stopped in her steps and nodded her head at her cousin accepting that all she wanted to do was help so she wouldn't do it alone.

"Okay, if you two are finished with your little chit chat…" the metal man started again lifted his helmet up off his face again as the two girls turned round to look at him, "Might we just get down to business,"

"Well, excuse me, Metal Man, we are not going to do some sort of business or whatever with you!"

"Okay, who are you two?" the blue uniformed man demanded.

Una prepared to lash at him but was stopped by Thora's hand on her shoulder. Thora turned to the men.

"I am Princess Thora of Asgard," Thora said. "And this is my cousin: Princess Una of Asgard,"

"Now, please tell us who you two are?" Una asked.

"Okay, I'm Iron Man, not Metal Man but you girls can call me Tony…which is in fact my real name" the fully-armoured man named Tony Stark answered.

"And I'm Captain America," the blue uniformed man answered, "But just call me my real name: Steve,"

"Okay, Thora now that we've be introduced to those men in ridiculous costumes…" Una began again earning glares from the two men for saying they were in 'ridiculous' costumes. "We've got to find the Tesseract and get Loki back to Asgard,"

She attempted to walk away whilst pulling her cousin away but Thora took her shoulders with her left hand.

"Una, these two men are in search of the Tesseract as well, Loki said he doesn't know where he's sent it so we'll need to work with these two to find it,"

"Thora, we can't trust them…I mean they might just want it for themselves,"

"Okay, Miss Una…" the Iron Man named Tony said. "Me and Cap do not want it for ourselves,"

"He's right, us two and S.H.I.E.L.D only wish to find it and keep it in safe hands," Captain America said.

Thora suddenly remember S.H.I.E.L.D from when she first arrived on Earth, "Wait you mean S.H.I.E.L.D, the organisation S.H.I.E.L.D?" Thora asked.

"Wait, you know it?" Tony asked

"Well…" Thora began but Una just stood in front of her and stood facing straight forward at Tony.

"She does not have to answer," Una ranted at Tony.

"Okay, easy, U-girl," Tony held his hands up.

"Don't call me, U-girl!" Una lashed her sword out and pointed it at Tony.

"Would you two quit it?!" Thora said. "The longer we fight, the less time we have to find the Tesseract,"

"So Thora, are you and your cousin agreeing to join forces with us and find the Tesseract?" Captain America asked.

"My cousin and I will doing what is necessary to reclaim it on the condition that once it's found, we take it as well as Loki back to our home-world,"

"I'm afraid you'll have to talk to S.H.I.E.L.D about that," Cap answered. "Since you seem to know it, you'll have to talk about it with them,"

"Well, what do we have to lose?" Tony asked smugly.

"Nothing," Una said placing her sword back in its scabbard attacked to her back reluctantly agreeing that it was the only way to find the Tesseract back.

Whilst Thora held Una close to her and used her hammer to lift them both into the sky, the Iron Man carried Cap and a captive Loki into the sky following them. Off they headed to the Helicarrier.


	4. The Helicarrier

**The Helicarrier: **

The four allies with their prisoner flew high into the sky into the deep, dark clouds.

They came to a huge ship with four spinning turbines that spun round and round as fast as Mjolnir did. The top of it had loads of jets and flying vehicles on the sides and in the centre was a straight-forward runway to take off and near the right side of the enormous ship was a huge metal square-shaped structure that was the entrance to the lower decks below the top one.

They all landed on the top deck near some strange men and a woman with short orange hair and pretty blue eyes like Thora. She wore a black combat suit and was equipped with guns hanging in gun hangers on her sides.

The leader of the group wore a black suit, had an eye path over her left eye, a brown eye and a bald, light brown skinned head.

The other men were soldiers in black uniforms armed with guns.

"So you guys took your time," the leader said with his arms crossed as the four allies walked forward to address him whilst forcing Loki to walk forward.

"Yeah, well Nick…" Steve started. "We've actually made an alliance with these two," he pointed to Thora and Una who just simply waved.

"Well, Thora and Una…" Steve began again. "This is Director Nick Fury: Head of S.H.E.I.L.D,"

"Director Fury, our apologies for disturbing your jet's process in taking Loki into custody," Thora said addressing Nick. She decided to have Una included since she now had become her partner in their mission, "Una and I were sent from our home to bring Loki to Asgard to face justice,"

"We were told by Captain America and Iron Man that you and S.H.E.I.L.D are in search of the Tesseract, well my cousin and I are in search of it too. We were told to bring it back to Asgard as well as Loki," Una said.

"Well, Thora and Una, since you two know Loki and the Tesseract, I will ask you to supply us with useful information about Loki and his plans," Fury said. "And since Iron Man and Cap have told me that you two have forged an alliance, I shall agree to have you two join us,"

"It will be our pleasure, Director Fury," Thora said.

"However once we find the Tesseract…" Nick started again. "We goanna have to come to an agreement about where it's best to be kept,"

Thora and Una were surprised not they showed no outburst at Nick. They just stood quiet as they took his words into their head.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tony said. They all walked inside the ship and went down below to the main control room. Meanwhile Una and Thora told Fury that Loki must be kept under guard until they figured out what to do with him next in their search.

Some guards took him away and shoved him to a room where a glass cage awaited him.

Thora and Una were given rooms to place their armour and their weapons in. after thanking Fury, they went to their rooms near the Main Control Room of the Helicarrier and started changing. Thora took her red cape off and her chainmail sleeves. Una took off her breast place leaving her in her yellow tunic. They placed their weapons on a table before leaving to head to the Control Room table where there was a group meeting between Cap, Tony, the orange-haired women (who they learnt was named Natasha Romanoff) and a strange man who wore glasses, had black hair and wore a purple shirt, light brown trousers and black shoes.

They all watched cameras of Loki being placed in his glass prison with strong leverage holding it together. It was over a hatch which could open revealing a thirty thousand foot drop to the earth below.

They saw Nick Fury threatening Loki with how far it could fall before he closed the hatch and placed a flap over the button that would drop the cage down below once pressed.

"It's an impressive cage," Loki compliment with a smirk through the cameras. "Not built I think for me,"

"It's build for something a lot stronger than you," Nick said walking to one of the glass sides to face Loki.

Thora and Una wondered who Nick had built that cage for as they both stood next to each other.

"Oh, I've heard," Loki said. He saw the camera in the cage and faced it looking directly into it allow his sister, his cousin and their new allies to see him face to face in the recording screens. "A mindless beast. Makes play, he's still a man. How desperate are you that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

They all saw Loki turn away from the camera and look back at Nick Fury.

"How desperate am I?" Nick asked with a straight-forward voice. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun," he looked directly into Loki and proclaimed, "You have made me very desperate. And you might not be glad that you did,"

"It burns you to have come so close," Loki answered. "To have the Tesseract. To have power. Unlimited power. But for what?"

Everyone in the large room saw him saying his next sentence which would not please them, "A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is,"

Thora turned away from the camera and looked at the rest of the room with her arms crossed feeling aggravated with what her brother had become. Una looked at her for a moment feeling concerned but she focused back on watching Loki.

Nick took one last warning look at Loki before walking away from the cage and out of the room, "Let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something' he disappear out of the room and headed toward the Main Control Room.

Loki looked back at the camera allowing it's watchers to see his face. The camera screens switched off.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" the strange man with black hair and glasses revealed to be a scientist named Bruce Banner said.

"Loki's goanna drag this out," Steve said as he was still sitting down. He looked at Thora with her back slightly turned away and her arms crossed and Una who had come to stand with her cousin so she didn't have to be aggravated with her thoughts alone.

"So Thora and Una, what info can you give about his plan? What's his play?" Cap asked.

"He has an army called: The Chitauri," Thora explained.

"They're not of Asgard or any world known and he means to lead them against your people," Una explained as they turned back towards Steve, Natasha and Bruce.

"They will win him the Earth," Thora continued letting her arms free from their crossing, "And in return we suspect he will give them: the Tesseract,"

"An army from outer space," Steve simply said.

"So he's building another portal," Bruce spoke again taking off his glasses. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for,"

The mention of her friend shocked Thora. "Selvig?" she asked.

"He's an astrophysicist," Bruce explained but then he asked a question once he remembered that Thora seemed concerned about Selvig. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, he's a friend," Thora explained. "Was he captured?"

"Loki put him under some kind of spell," Natasha explained. "Along with one of ours,"

"We were told back at our home that he had a strange sceptre," Una explained. "It must have the power to enslave people's minds to the user's will,"

Steve came in again but this time he changed the subject and started talking about something else. "I want to know why Loki let us take him,"

"Yeah, I want to know that too," Una said. "When I tied him up, he showed no sign of struggle or attempt to escape,"

"Well, he's not leading an army from here," Steve said.

"I don't think we should be focused on Loki," Bruce spoke again. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him,"

"Don't be fooled by what seems," Thora warned. "He is more cunning and deceiving that you think. Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard and he is my brother,"

"He killed 80 people in two days," Natasha informed.

"He's adopted," Thora replied simply.

Una said. "We're very sorry for all the lives he's taken during his time on your planet,"

Bruce then said something that at first didn't make sense to the two Asgardians, Natasha and Steve. "I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium…what do they need Iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent," Tony's voice said as he and Phil Coulson came into the room. He whispered to Coulson and said quietly: "I'm just saying, pick a weekend. I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive,"

Phil Coulson recognised Thora and gave her a greeting nod. He also gave one to Una since she assured him a year ago that she and the other Asgardians who had come to collect Thora from Earth were friend and not enemies to the earth. Phil went to check on some agents whilst Tony continued explaining why Loki need Iridium.

"It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D. He walked towards Thora and Una. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." He patted Thora's upper forearm much to her surprise. She made not move against Tony knowing it wasn't worth it.

Though Una glared at Tony to not do it again and he backed away slightly. Clearly she didn't entirely trust him due to him attacking her cousin earlier.

Tony still continued explaining whilst walking to four large screens and the small podium that overlooked the Control Room. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants,"

He looked at all the agents at the computers and started giving orders like "Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails," much to the displeasure of the agents and the others sitting at the table. "That man is playing Galaga!" Tony called out. "He thought we wouldn't notice but we did,"

Tony looked at the four large screens around him, "How does Fury even see these?" he asked that question to an agent with brown hair tied in a bun, dark brown eyes, peach skin and a black S.H.I.E.L.D agent suit.

The S.H.I.E.L.D agent whose name was Maria Hill simply answered, "He turns,"

"Sounds exhausting," Tony answered. As he was messing around with the screens, he continued speaking, "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major components he still needs is a power source of high-energy density," he turned back to the others. "Something to kick-start the Cube,"

Maria asked. "When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?"

"Last night," Tony answered. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" he spreading his arms out gently as he asked that question.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

"He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier,"

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilise the quantum tunnelling effect," Tony suggested.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet," Bruce finished.

"Finally someone who speaks English," Tony complimented. Una glared at him for that. What kind of man says that?

"Is that what just happened?" Bruce asked as he and Tony held out hands to shake each other.

"It's good to meet you, Dr Banner, your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled," Tony said amused. "And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster,"

"Thanks," Bruce said simply though actually he seemed uncomfortable with it.

"Uh Tony…" Una said and Tony turned to her.

He asked, "What?"

"I know we've just met but I don't think you making Banner comfortable," she answered simply. "With what you just said,"

Tony just simply glared at her, "Did you just say that?" he asked softly but angrily.

"Now before we start an argument…" Nick cut in entering the room. "Dr Banner is only here to track the Cube," he said his next sentence to Tony. "I was hoping you might join him,"

Steve (after a long while of not saying something) finally said, "I would start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon,"

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube," Nick answered. "And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys,"

"Monkeys?" Thora asked. "I do not understand,"

"I do!" Steve blurted out. He saw everyone was just stare at him. "I understood that reference,"

"Shall we play Doctor?" Tony asked Banner.

"This way sir," Bruce sarcasticly answered. He and Tony walked out of the room and headed towards a scientific room where they would work together to track the Tesseract down. It was also where Loki's strange mind-controlling staff was being kept. Thora and Una meanwhile walked towards one of the huge glass windows in the huge room and just stood there looking out at the dark clouds.

It would take a while for Tony and the doctor to track the Tesseract down. The only question was: How could they convince S.H.I.E.L.D to hand the Tesseract over to them and let them take it back to Asgard?

Did they not understand how dangerous its power is on Earth?

They said nothing. They just stood there still like statues in their thoughts thinking about where their shared quest would lead them next.


	5. Helping prepare for an interrogation

**Helping prepare for an Interrogation:**

As the two cousins just stood looking out the large windows and the pitch dark clouds that surrounded the Helicarrier, Una noticed that Thora looked sad and worried as she crossed her arms.

She moved to stand right next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Thora gave a silent sigh and looked at her cousin.

"I'm just worried about Jesse…he'll be wondering where his dad is and I'm scared of what Loki could do to Selvig once he's finished with him,"

"We'll ensure his safety, he took care of you during your time on Earth and he deserves our gratitude," Una said.

Thora smiled a bit before letting her arms loose and she faced her cousin.

Una noticed that Thora still seemed a bit disappointed that she came after her.

"I know you didn't want me to come in the first place…" Una began again.

"I actually wanted to you to come," Thora answered with a smile.

"You did?" Una asked led by a nod from her cousin. "Then why did you say I shouldn't come? I know you said that you didn't want me to get hurt by Loki again, but really why?"

"I didn't want you as well as everyone on Earth to pay the price for his rage," Thora simply answered. "I didn't want you to get caught up in something that wasn't your doing and that wasn't your problem,"

"It doesn't matter whose problem it is, the whole thing that matters is what we do to solve it," Una explained.

The two cousins smiled until they heard the footsteps of Phil Coulson approaching towards them. They turned round and face him.

"Thora…" Phil greeted as he walked towards her and her cousin. "So it's a…been a while,"

"Yep Phil Coulson," Thora shared a handshake with Phil.

Phil looked at Una, "And you're….Una, Thora's cousin right?"

"Yep that's right,"

"Well I must say how brave it was of you to come to Earth to assist your cousin,"

"Well, it's what cousins are for, they help one another in every way they can," Una complimented putting a hand on Thora's shoulder and Thora placed her right hand on it.

"Yeah…well anyways Thora, I heard you're worried about Jesse,"

"That I am," Thora said. "I fear he'll be concerned about his adoptive father's whereabouts, but I'm don't want him to get dragged in all this,"

"Well, I can assure he's safe," Phil said much to her surprise and delight, "Come I'll show you," he lead Thora and Una to a computer where a G.P.S showed Jesse's picture and his current whereabouts.

"As soon as Loki took the doctor, we moved Jesse Foster. They've got an excellent observatory in Tromso. He was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote." Phil explained before turning to Thora. "He'll be safe until we can get his dad back,"

"Thank you," Thora said still looking at the screen. "It's no accident, Loki taking Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Erik is a good and kind man,"

"He talks about you a lot. You changed his life," the two speakers along with Una started walked away from the computer and walked towards the windows whilst continuing their conversation. "You changed everything around here,"

"They were better as they were," Thora said.

"We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced but we come here, battling like bilge snip," Una said jumping into the conversation.

"Like what?" Phil asked Una.

"Bilge snipe," Una simple answered. "You know huge, scaly, big antlers," she used her hands to imitate antlers on her head. "You don't have those?"

"I don't think so," Phil answered.

Thora whispered in her ear, "I don't think he gets it,"

"Well, they are repulsive," Una continued explaining to Phil.

Thora said the final bit, "And they trample everything in their path," she walked a little closer to the windows and had her arms crossed for a while as she still continued talking with Phil and her cousin near her.

"When I first came to Earth, Loki's rage followed me here and your people paid the price, Phil," she said with guilt. "And now it's happening again…I feel that no matter where I go, Loki's rage follows me and innocent people pay the price,"

"You shouldn't blame yourself," Phil said making Thora's head turn to his.

"War hasn't started yet," a new voice popped in. Thora turned and saw Nick Fury on a small stair case near her. "You think you or your cousin could make Loki tell us where the Tesseract is?"

"I don't think its possible Nick Fury," Una cut in again walked to Thora's side. "Loki's mind is far afield,"

"And besides there's no way he would tell me or Una about the Tesseract's location no matter how hard we threaten him or try to use our best interrogation skills against him," Thora said. "It's not just power he craves, its vengeance….upon me. There's no pain would prise his need from him,"

"A lot of people think that…" Nick started walking down to the stairs to them. "…until the pain starts,"

"What are you asking me and Una to do?" Thora asked.

"I'm asking what are you two prepared to do?"

"Loki is a prisoner," Una said.

"Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?"

"If you want to have that figured out, you goanna need one of your S.H.I.E.L.D agents who interrogates perfectly to interrogate Loki in his cell," Una explained.

"Like I said, we wouldn't get answers out of him since he knows us…it has to be someone he doesn't know…someone who he doesn't see as a threat," Thora continued.

"Like maybe your Agent Natasha," Una finished.

"If Natasha is going to interrogate Loki, I need you two to tell her everything you can about Loki that will help her," Nick said after thinking about that idea.

"Then that is what we shall do," Thora said. "Just tell her where she is and we shall do it,"

"She's in her room modifying her weapons, a few rooms away from her," Nick explained.

With that Thora and Una walked out of the room and headed to where Natasha Romanoff was. They knocked on the door and the agent opened it allowing them inside.

"So Thora and Una…" Romanoff said as they sat on seats and faced her sitting on one. 2Nick told me that I should be the one to interrogate Loki since he knows you two and that he won't see me as a threat,"

"Wait, how did you…" Thora asked as she and her cousin were surprised that she already knew before she told them.

"Nick called me," she held up her walking talkie before putting it back down again.

"Okay, Natasha, we're goanna tell you personal information about Loki that will help you interrogate Loki," Thora said.

"But you have to promise to keep it only to yourself," Una said with straight-forward eyes.

"Whatever you two tell me will stay in my head and my head alone," Natasha swore. "I shall guard this secret information with my life,"

"Right, let's get started," Thora spoke again.

For about half an hour, they told her all the information she need to know about Loki and how to get through to him. Sure Agent Romanoff was an expert at interrogating but still Thora and Una needed to give her advice since Loki was deceiving and very mischievous and cunning. More cunning than a normal human being interrogated.

After that they each had a small interrogation spar with her and she managed to succeed against both of them. if she could do it against them, she could against Loki.

After about 45 minutes, they came out of the room having completed their preparing.

"Good luck, Romanoff," Una said.

"Remember everything you need to use against Loki and a final word of advice," Thora spoke again before finishing with, "Always stand strong against Loki so he doesn't take advantage of you,"

"Thank you, wish me luck," Natasha said and she went to Loki's cage to interrogate him.

The two cousins headed back to the Control Room to sit at the desk for a while. They were offered some water by Phil Coulson and they accepted it.

Soon the clouds outside turned white and it was morning again.

"So Una, how you'd think Nat's doing with Loki?"

"I think she's doing perfect like she did against us," Una answered. "We just have to patient and wait for the outcomes,"

They both continued sitting there but what they didn't know was that trouble was about to happen.


	6. Arguments and then BLAST

**An Argument then BLAST! **

Una and Thora had sat down for a few hours and it was getting boring. But like Una said, they just had to be patient.

Una looked worried so Thora asked, "Are you okay?"

"I just worried about what Fandrall's thinking as well as our family, they are so goanna kill me when we get back,"

"No they're not, and besides, I couldn't have helped Nat prepare for her interrogation with Loki without you," Thora replied placing a hand on her shoulder. "You should be proud of yourself, I mean I'm proud of you and I'm really glad you're here,"

Una looked at her cousin with a smile, "Thank you, Thora,"

Phil unexpectantly walked forward and instantly said, "Thora, Una, you two must head to Dr. Banner's lab,"

"Why?" Thora asked.

"Nat said, that Loki intends to unleash the Hulk,"

"Wait, so is the Hulk that giant green monster-thing that Banner turns into every time he gets angry like what Tony mentioned?" Una asked.

"Yes, you both need to get there now," Phil instructed.

"Okay, we're on our way," Thora said.

The two girls headed to the corridor which lead to Banner's lab. Along the way, they bumped into Nat.

"Thank goodness, you got my message," Nat said. "Loki is very cunning as you two said,"

They followed her down the corridor but Una noticed that she was a bit petrified and a bit hypervental. "Natasha, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered still walking.

"Did Loki scare you with his horrible words or something?" Thora asked.

Finally Natasha stopped, turned to them and gave in. She sighed and answered, "Yes, he said, he would make Agent Barton (my friend who he has under his control) kill me and then once he was free from his control, Loki would split his skull,"

"Loki is always like this with his enemies, he wishes to make them scared of his plans," Thora answered but she placed a hand on Nat's shoulder, "We won't let that happen,"

Natasha smiled and they continued onto the lab.

They walked into the room as they heard Banner, Nick, Tony and Steve arguing about S.H.I.E.L.D's Phase 2 of using the Tesseract to make weapons once it was found.

"The world hasn't changed a bit," they heard Steve say as they entered the lab.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked Nat.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment Doctor?"

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well-removed,"

Thora and Una just started at the quarrelling pair.

"Loki is manipulating you," Nat continued at Bruce.

"And you've been doing what, exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you,"

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy,"

"Bruce…" Una cut in. "Nat's only trying to help you, if you don't listen to her bad things are goanna happen,"

"I can handle myself, thank you," Bruce rudely answered much to Una's anger. "I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction," he gestured to the screen showing a picture of a weapon diagram being powered by the Tesseract.

"Because of her?" Nick pointed at Thora.

"Me?" Thora asked confused.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town. Then later that week, she…" Nick pointed at Una. "And some others of her planet came to Earth to collect her and they caused chaos whilst fighting a killer robot,"

"Nick…my friends and I were only there to get Thora home and we trying to stop that killer robot without causing chaos," Una defended.

"She's right, they meant no harm," Thora defended for her cousin and their friends.

"Anyway to be continued…we learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned,"

"Our people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thora retorted.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Nick asked back. "And you're not the only threat,"

"We are not threats," Una angrily retorted.

"The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled," Nick continued.

"Like you controlled the Cube?" Steve asked rhetorically.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it and his allies," Thora spoke out again. "It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war,"

"A higher form?" Steve asked

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something," Nick stated

"A nuclear deterrent," Tony cut in. "Because that always calms everything right down,"

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark," Nick softly demanded.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep

"Hold on. How is this now about me?" Tony asked offended.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?"

"Guys come on!" Thora retorted. "I thought humans were more evolved than this,"

"She's right. From what we see you guys are acting aggravated at one another for no reason," Una supported.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Nick turned to them in soft anger.

"You treat your champions with such mistrust," Thora retorted back.

"Are you all really this naïve?" Nat asked angrily. "S.H.I.E.L.D monitors potential threats

"Captain America's on threat watch?" Bruce asked.

"We all are," Nat answered.

As they all continined arguing, the blue orb in Loki's sceptre glowed brighter and brighter. It was controlling them from a distance.

After a while, Thora said, "You speak of control yet you court chaos,"

"This is M.O, isn't it?" Bruce asked making everyone turn to him. "I mean what are we a team? No, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb,"

"You need to step away," Nick warned.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony asked placing a hand on Steve's right shoulder but he shoved it off.

"You know damn well why. Back off!"

"I'm starting to want you to make me,"

"Yeah. Big man in a suit of armour," Steve circled round to face Tony. "Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist,"

The girls observed the two quarrelling men.

"I know guys with one of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you,"

"I think I would just cut the wire,"

"Always a way out," Steve stated again not amused with Tony. "You may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero

"Guys?" Una tried to cut in but they didn't listen to her.

"A hero? Like you?" Tony asked. "You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds," Steve challenged.

"You people are so petty and tiny," Thora ranted.

"You guys are acting like a pair of squirreling children," Una ranted

"Squirreling children? Is that what you're calling us?" Tony asked.

"Yes, because that's exactly what you guys are doing," Una stated. "And if you don't stop, problems will get worse,"

"Yeah this is a team," Bruce said amused by Una's wise words.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr Banner back to his…" Nick started to instruct until Banner cut in again.

"Where? You rented my room,"

"The cell was just in case…" Nick attempted to explain but again Bruce interrupted.

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't. I know I tried. I got low. I didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out, so I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk," Bruce told everyone before turning to Romanoff. "You wanna know my secret, Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm,"

Nick was about to pull out his gun when Steve ordered "Dr Banner, put down the sceptre,"

Bruce realised he was holding Loki's sceptre, he stared at it for a moment before Una's voice broke in. "Banner, just put it down, you have no idea, what's its capable of, it will control you,"

They all unexpectantly heard a beep coming from a screen at the one of the corners of the room, "Got it," Nick said knowing that the Tesseract had been located.

Bruce placed the sceptre back on the table and walked to the corner whilst saying, "Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all,"

"You located the Tesseract?" Thora asked.

"I could get there fastest," Tony remarked.

"Of all of us…" Steve was about to continue when he was interrupt

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it," Thora stated.

"Thora's right, it doesn't belong in the hands of humans who might use it for dangerous purposes," Una stated as well. "Or worse submit to it's control,"

Tony was about to walk out of another side of the room when Steve grabbed his arm. "You're not going alone,"

Tony swiped his arm off his and asked in a smug tone, "You're goanna stop me?"

"Put on the suit, let's find out," Steve challenged yet again.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man," Tony mocked.

"Put on the suit," Steve snarled into Tony's face.

Their argument was cut again by the two Asgardians.

"Will you guys stop fighting?!" Thora lashed out. "You're both acting like a pair of squabbling children for no reason. Can you guys not see how childish you're both acting?"

"You both are grown men. Fighters and warriors," Una ranted. "Act like it. Right now you two are not and if you two don't stop fighting, you're both goanna cause problems for everyone,"

Before either of the men could argue back at them, they heard Banner say, "Oh my god,"

Before anyone could ask him about the Tesseract's location, there was a huge BLAST!

Nick and Thora were sent flying near a table. Tony and Steve were blasted out of the room entirely. And Una, Natasha and Bruce were sent blasting downwards to the lower equipment rooms down below the lab.

All went black but someone one was on the verge of turning green.


	7. Fighting the Hulk Phil's Death

**Fight against the Hulk / Phil's Death: **

Thora lifted herself with Nick grunting from pain from that hit from the blasts. She noticed her left forearm was bruised from that hit but she knew she would be fine.

She noticed that Una wasn't there. "Una! Una! Where are you?!" she called but there was no answered. She noticed there was a hole in the floor in the lab and looked down it, she realised that Una must have fallen down there with Natasha and Bruce, since she didn't see them as well as Una.

"I've got to get to her!" she was about to run out of the room when Nick's hand caught her arm.

"Hold it," he said.

"Unhand me please," Thora retorted. "I have to get to my cousin,"

"But we might need your help,"

"My cousin fell down there with Nat and Banner, and if Banner gets angry…"

"He unleashed the Hulk,"

"Exactly, Una will need my help,"

"Okay," Nick let go of Thora's arm and she went rushing down the stairs towards the lower rooms.

* * *

Una grunt as she landed on a metal floor with rubble, she was aching all over. Honestly how many falls was she going to have in a lifetime?

She pushed herself to her knees and stood up. Her legs were trembling and her arms had bruises.

She suddenly realised that Natasha and Bruce had fallen down with her. But she couldn't see them so she called out.

"Nat! Bruce! Where are you two?"

No reply came

She called out again but there was nothing again.

Until she heard, "Una, over here!" It was Nat's voice.

Una followed the sound until she found Nat lying on the metal floor with her foot stuck under a huge pipe. "Hang on Nat, I'll get that off," Una went to the pipe and grunting her teeth, she started lifting it up to free Nat's foot. But the problem was it was very heavy.

Una suddenly heard growling grunts, she turned and saw Banner turning green and his purple shirt ripping apart as he was becoming bigger and angrier. He was turning into that huge green raging monster that Tony had complimented on.

Just as Una finally lifted the pipe off Nat's foot as she was free and hauled her up with his arm, they saw Banner as the green raging monster known as the Hulk roar at them. They quickly made for the stairs but they had to jump up to avoid Hulk's slash. They quickly ran further onwards and hid behind some pipes.

"How did he get like this?" Una asked quietly so that the Hulk wouldn't hear them.

"This happens to him every time he gets injured and becomes angry and in his anger, he will fight,"

"Is there no way to calm him down?"

"The only way to do that is to knock him out,"

"Well how do we do that? He's a quite big and he's so aggressive,"

"We'll figure it out later but we've got to keep moving,"

"I can take on him, you get to safety," Una said about to come out of their hiding place but Nat grabbed her hand.

"Una, no you have no idea what Banner is like in his Hulk form,"

"Nat, I'm an Asgardian, Asgardians are quite strong so I can take on the Hulk," she still saw that Nat was unsure. "I will be fine just get to safety and help your fellow agents,"

"Okay," Nat said. They both split up Nat ran left to find an entrance out to go and assist the others while Una walked slowly right to look for the Hulk.

"I know you here somewhere, Hulk," she called out. "If you can hear me, please know that I'm not a threat, I just want to try and help you by calming you down, if you can let me, you can be Bruce again,"

There was no sound reaching her ears and she circled her face around a bit.

Suddenly Hulk's face appeared at her and he roared in his face. Una responded by kicking him in the face and swinging around on a pole to hit again.

This only made him angrier. He roared again and tried to punch her. But she dodged and quickly jumped onto his head and started punching him hoping to knock him unconscious so that he would calm down and change back. But Hulk grabbed her and threw into a wall and she hit her head.

As she fell to the floor, she fell unconscious from the bash on her head. The Hulk was about to finish her when suddenly Thora came out of nowhere and shoved him through another wall into a small jet room with several men inside.

They rolled across the floor. Thora lifted herself up and shouted out to the men in the room, "Go, get out of here," the men immediately obeyed her knowing that she was trying to protect them from the Hulk's rage.

The Hulk stood up and glared at his new opponent.

He tried to do a downward punch on Thora but Thora blocked his punching hand with both her wrists, "We're not your enemies, Banner, try to think!"

But Hulk roared and punched her sending her flying in crates and boxes. After flying through a wide row of boxes and crates, she landed on the other side of the

She lifted herself and whipped some blood off her nose. She heard the roar of the Hulk closing in on her hearing.

She reached her hand out to summon her hammer.

In the room where Thora and Una had gotten changed a bit, the hammer soared out of the room, banging through walls and past boxes until it finally reached Thora's hand.

The moment she had the hammer, she swung it into the Hulk's face causing him to fall into a jet.

He was angrier than ever. He ripped a wing off the jet, he was bashed into and threw it at Thora who slid on her knees and ducked her head to avoid the flying thrown wing. The wing hid the windshield of a car.

Thora threw her hammer at the Hulk, he caught the handle but the weight of the hammer pulled him backwards onto the floor. Once they landed, the Hulk tried to the lift the hammer but he was not worthy of it.

His strength in the process of unsuccessfully lifting the hammer forced his feet to shove themselves into the floor a bit.

Just when he realised he couldn't lift the hammer, Thora jumped and did a flying kick into his face. She grabbed the hammer in her hand again and jumped around Hulk's neck.

Hulk tried to throw her off but he couldn't. So he jumped up through the ceiling and they landed in another room with a window facing the clouds and the underneath of the Helicarrier.

Thora collapsed off Hulk onto her back. But Hulk lifted her up and started punching her and throwing her around. He finally threw her against the wall and she let out a grunt in pain. The Hulk stomped towards her ready to throw again but he heard a jet sent by Nick to attack him, firing at him. He was afraid of the Hulk destroying the huge ship.

Thora after hearing the firing ducked behind some boxes to avoid the blasts but she saw the Hulk leap outwards towards the jet and tearing it apart. They all fell out of the sky and out of her sight.

Thora went towards the broken window and saw nothing. She held sorrow for the Hulk knowing that deep inside he never meant to harm anyone.

She suddenly realised that she had to get to Loki realising that by unleashing the Hulk, like Nat said he was going to do, it would give him a chance to escape. She grabbed her hammer from the floor and dashed out of the highly-damaged room to the Loki's prison room.

* * *

Back in the pipe and engine room, Una lifted herself up on her knees whilst grunting in pain. She saw a huge hole in the other wall and realised that the Hulk was bashed through by her cousin. She knew only her cousin could shove the Hulk through the wall like that. She suddenly realised what Nat said about Loki unleashing the Hulk as his plan. It was a distraction that would allow him to escape. She had to get to the prison room quickly.

* * *

Thora ran into the prison room and found the door to Loki's cell opening and he was about to come out. "No!" she screamed. She ran forward and jumped to push Loki back into his cell. But he was actually an illusion. So she went right through him and landed in the cage and it closed behind her.

She quickly stood up on her feet and again and turned round to escape only to see the door close. Loki was the controls.

"Are you ever going to not fall for that?" he asked.

Thora hit her hammer against the glass but a mechanic claw clutched the cage which would prevent it from vibrating whenever it was hit by her hammer.

"The humans think us mortal, sister," Loki said. "Shall we test that theory?" he opened the hatch doors and prepared to drop the glass cage to the earth below to kill Thora.

But Phil Coulson appeared holding a huge gun that looked similar to the weapon mechanism of the Destroyer, the giant Asgardian robot that Loki had sent to kill Thora a year ago.

"Step away from that please," he threatened Loki who stepped back. "Do you like this? We started working on a prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does," the linings of the gun of the weapon glowed a fiery yellow. "Do you wanna find out?"

Suddenly Loki disappeared and appeared out of nowhere behind Coulson with his sceptre and stabbed him in the back and tip of the sceptre pierced through his heart.

"No!" Thora screamed banging against the window watching the man who was not only her ally but also her friend die at the hands of her brother.

Coulson collapsed and fell to the side whilst Thora watched helpless with tears forming in her eyes blaming herself for his death.

Loki walked past his victim and went to the controls again opening the hatch and then after taking one last look at his sister who held a face of revenge at him, he pressed the button just as Una came running into the room ans she saw the cage containing his cousin fall through the opened hatch and into the sky.

"No!" Una screamed as she saw her cousin fall away from her reach.

The cage soared downwards towards the earth below twisting in the air.

Thora banged against the sides of the cage as it twisted and turned in the air. She felt like a hamster in a ball being ruffed about by an abusive owner.

She saw she was getting closer to land below.

She managed to secure herself against the side and with the few pressuring seconds she had left, she did a mighty hit against the side and she broke out of the cage just as it crashed on a pile of sea rocks destroying itself in the process.

She landed on the nearby fields splashing out huge splodges of mud and dirt as she rolled across the ground. The hammer flew out of her grasp and as she stopped rolling about from the fall. She fell unconscious and everything around her went black.

 **(Meanwhile)**

With her weapons that she collected from her room, Una charged at Loki with a battle cry hitting him with her round bronze shield with the Asgardian Crest on it and then trying to attack him with her sword made of a metal that could cut through several materials and had a short hilt.

But Loki dodged her attacks and attacked her with his sceptre, they fought with fury until Loki disarmed Una and knocked her on her feet before he pinned her down his left foot on her chest and his right foot on her left arm.

Her right arm was pinned underneath her back from his trip.

"You'll pay for what you did," Una snarled swearing revenge on Loki for what he'd done.

"What price will I pay?" Loki asked with a smirk. "When I kill you? I would have you on my side but you're not worth it since you can join dear Thora instead,"

He was about to pierce the sceptre in his heart when he heard Phil's weak voice, "You're going to lose," Loki looked at him in confusion. "It's in your nature," Phli contined hoping his voice would give Una more time to live and possibly escape.

"Your heroes are scattered," Loki answered stilling keeping his feet on Una to prevent her from escaping "Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction," Phil weakly answered.

"I don't think I'm…" Loki started again but the weapon lying in Phil's answered fired a huge fire blast at him and it knocked Loki off Una and it made him crash through the right wall of the room.

"So that's what it does," Phil complimented on the weapon weakly.


	8. Preparing for Battle

**Preparing for Battle: **

Una lifted herself up and ran through the wall with the hole to get Loki before he could escape but he was no longer there. He had escape.

Una growled in anger before dashing back to a dying Phil.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she crouched beside him.

"Yes, thank you for saving me, now I'm goanna save you, you'll be okay," Una said as she tried to help Phil sit up straight as he was sitting quite slouchy against the wall.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I'll be okay,"

"No you can't die not after what you've done for my cousin and for me,"

Nick came rushing into the room spotting Una kneeling beside a dying Phil. He kneeled in front of Phil as Phil said, "I'm sorry, boss, the god rabbited and Thora got trapped and dropped down to earth,"

"Stay awake," Nick ordered holding Phil's chin, "Eyes on me,"

"Oh, I'm clocking out here," he weakly answered.

"No you can't," Una pleaded not allowing a man who she considered to be a good ally to die since he saved her.

"Not an option," Nick retorted quietly.

"It's okay, boss, this was never goanna work," Phil answered silently. "If they didn't have something…to…" he wasn't able to finish the sentence because he let out one final breath and he was gone.

Una stood and slumped back against the yellow railings in shock, she sighed sadly and looked down in sadness feeling guilty.

Some surgeons came to take Phil's dead body away.

She just stayed in her position for several minutes as Nick told the tragic news to the others over their radios.

* * *

Thora's eyes up and down as she was regaining consciousness from that horrible landing she was hoping she wouldn't have to take again. She slowly lifted herself up and stood on her horribly aching feet. She slowly made her body stand up straight and looked at where she was.

It was all red with a few slight shades of gold and orange around her. She remembered this place, this was the place in that vision she had of Thor when he was giving her the words of advice she needed to return to Asgard and stop Loki.

This meant…

"Sister," a voice from behind her spoke.

She turned and saw her almost identical older brother in armour similar to hers smiling at her.

"Brother," she gasped out. She ran to him and gave him a huge big hug. One which he gladly returned. "I've missed you so much," she said.

"And I, you," he replied. The two siblings let go of each other and Thor placed his hands on the sides of his sister's face and they placed their foreheads against one another.

Their heads parted and Thor said. "You have no idea how proud I am of you, Thora. You became a true hero."

"Just like you,"

"I have been watching over you during your time on Earth, I am here to give you the advice you need to pick our hammer up again before you are temporarily unworthy of it because your rage at our younger brother. Remember the lessons our father taught you and your connection to our hammer will be powerful once again,"

"But brother, Loki's got away…I couldn't stop him from escaping, he killed my friend and now he is about to unleash his army upon Earth. I've failed my quest. I've failed my new friends. I'm not worthy of its power."

"Sister you haven't failed anyone and it is not too late," Thor said taking his sister's hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. "Like I told you before. It isn't what happens that defines our worthiness. It is what we do to solve what happens that counts,"

"You're right, brother. I will stop Loki once and for all,"

"That's the sister I love so much, I will be with you when you need me most," Thor leaned forward and kissed his sister's forehead as Thora closed her eyes.

Thora suddenly woke up with a jolt and she found herself in an empty field surrounded by grass and flowers. She was no longer in that soul realm where her consciousness had been in contact with Thor.

She stood up and went to look for her hammer.

She finally saw it lying on its large metal square end a few metres away. She walked slowly towards it and reached out hand and felt her connection to it slightly severed. She remembered her older brother telling her that it would happen because of her rage at witnessing Loki murder her friend as well as causing such massive destruction across the realm that she loved.

She also remembered her brother telling her to remember the lessons that her father had taught her. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths in and out to calm down.

* * *

Back at the Helicarrier, Una was at one of the huge windows in the main room crying silently with her head down. Her cousin was dead. Her other cousin was about to unleash his army. She felt guilty. If she had arrived sooner, Thora would still be alive and Phil most likely wouldn't have been killed. More importantly Loki wouldn't have escaped and got away to complete his plans.

She started to think that she never should have come at all however either way these tragedy events would have happened.

Maria Hill came to her and crossed her arms whilst saying softly. "I've very sorry for your loss, Una"

Una turned to her after hearing her words. "I'm sorry, that Loki killed Coulson. I know how important he was to your organization,"

"He died with honor," Maria said. "He died fighting for us just as your cousin did,"

Una turned her head back down to continue grieving whilst Maria walked away to give her some space to be alone.

Una stayed there for several more minutes before getting up and going back to the prison room where only the hatch remained.

She saw that Steve and Tony were in there looking at the hatch.

"She seemed like a nice woman," Una heard Steve say as she realised they were talking about Thora.

"She was an idiot," Tony blurted out.

"And idiot?" Una's reaction made her presence known to Steve and Tony. They turned their heads and saw her, "You dare call my cousin an idiot?"

"Well she was. For taking on Loki alone." Tony simply but rudely remarked.

Una marched up to him and punched him in the face. Tony stumbled back in pain over his eye which was now turning black.

Steve meanwhile was amused. Tony surely deserved it.

Tony looked back up at Una who was glaring at him and asked, "Did you just punch me?"

"Yes I did," Una retorted. "And you wanna know why I did? It's because you're a selfish, egotistical man who takes the pleasure of mocking other people just to make you seem like you're perfect,"

"Wow…what a straight forward mocking answer,"

"Don't act like it's supposed to mock you, it's supposed to teach you that you can't treat and talk about people like this,"

"She's right, Tony," Steve said supporting Una. "This is not acceptable for a soldier,"

"We're not soldiers," Tony retorted. Once again an argument was goanna happen between these two again.

Una just said, "If you both are goanna argue again, I will not take in any part of it, you guys have gotta learn to stop fighting with each other and acting like one of you is the enemy," she stomped out of the room but as she reached the entrance she took one last look back at them. "If you both want to start acting like grown men at least figure what Loki's goanna do to complete his plan of opening that portal,"

She walked away and back to her room.

For several minutes, she sat on a chair thinking of what she and her new allies were goanna do to stop Loki.

Steve entered her room and she lifted her head up to speak to him as he sat down on a chair opposite her.

"Well, Steve have you and your rival stopped arguing and have had a talk about Loki?"

"Yes we have and Tony suspects he'll be heading to his Tower apartment in New York since it's one of the highest buildings in the city,"

"Well we should get there right away,"

"Are you goanna prepare Una?" Steve asked.

"I am and it will my great pleasure driving my sword through the heart of that murderous God of Mischief once all this is done," Una declared with straight-forward eyes.

* * *

Thora lifted up her hammer and as she held into the sky, lightning struck and wind spun around Thora like a tornado.

The lightening restored her strength and new armor appeared. She had chain mail sleeves on her sleeves, she had her red cape attacked to the top of her vest again and it ran down her back and there were heavier portions of her armor. She was ready.

As the dark clouds that transformed her disappeared, she swung her hammer round and round before it lifted her into the air and she was flying through to sky ready to get back to her cousin and their friends so they could stop Loki. Once and for all.

* * *

Una sharped her sword and strapped it to her back along with her round shield. She dressed in her armor and tied her brown hair up in a ponytail. She also tied some rope to her leather belt to use on Loki once they captured him. She walked with Steve, Clint Barton (who was now free from her brother's control) and Natasha to one of S.H.I.E.L.D's jets.

Whilst they were walking, Clint noticed Una and said to her to make her turn to him, "So you must be Una of Nat's new friends, Nat told me all about you," Clint said.

"That I am," Una said.

"I'm Clint Barton," Clint held out his hand to shake it and Una shook it back.

They went inside the jet that was opened but there was a man at one of the computers inside.

He saw them and said, "Hey, you guys aren't authorized to be in here,"

"Son just don't" Steve replied.

Una gave a straight-forward glare at the man and seeing that she was about to threaten him. He walked out.

Barton went to the controls at the front with Nat while Steve and Una sat in the back.

The jet was turned on and it flew across the jet way on the Helicarrier and into the sky. Looking out the window, Una saw Tony already in his iron suit again.

He flew ahead of them to get a head-start to where they would be going. To New York.


	9. Portal has opened the Battle begins

**The Portal has opened / the Battle of New York Begins:**

Thora was flying through the air when she came upon New York City. It was very beautiful. She was shocked to see a large beam of blue from a tall building with giant electric letters spelling Stark pointing up the circle and opening a giant portal.

She was more shocked to see the Chitari army unleashed from outside the portal. They were flying on small flying ships and attacking buildings surrounding the STARK tower. She suddenly saw her brother heading outside the tower and walking to observe the destruction being caused by his army.

Loki transformed into his armour and his sceptre grew taller as he walked onto a round platform and watched his army attacking New York.

Thora suddenly landed on the balcony below and bought his attention by shouting, "Loki!" Loki turned and was shocked to see his sister alive. "Turn off the tesseract or I'll destroy it."

"You can't sis. There is not stopping it," Loki pointed at her. "There is only the war,"

"So be it," Thora declared.

Loki let out a battle cry as he leap down to hit her with his sceptre but Thora dodged.

She swung her hammer at him but he blocked it with the neck of his sceptre. He tried to hit her again but she dodged again, he spun round with the sceptre hanging across the shoulder blades and blasted at her but she used her hammer to block it from her face.

Their weapons collided with each other again destroyed a the huge letter K on the side of the building.

* * *

The jet finally arrived at New York, Una went to the front to look out of the huge windshield and saw a huge portal rising above STARK tower. "We're too late," she murmured. She was more shocked for all the puffs of smoke that she could see on the sides of the buildings and the destruction all of those Chitari creatures were causing.

"Not yet," Nat said, "We can still stop it before more of those creatures come,"

* * *

Meanwhile Loki and Thora were still fighting each other but they just couldn't seem to get their weapons to harm each other.

* * *

The jet arrived at the road near Grand Central Station and unleashing its gun, it shot several of the alien creatures before flying upwards to Stark Tower and there they spotted Loki and Thora fighting.

Una sighed in relief when she saw Thora still alive but she was worried for her when she saw how Loki was violently fighting her.

She had a plan.

She ran to the back of the jet and pressed a button to open the hatch. "What are you doing?" Steve asked. "Are you crazy?"

"Yes I am but I have to do this," Una answered. She took out the rope from the side of her belt and attacked a hook to it.

"What are you doing?" Nat asked hearing Steve's words at Una.

"You'll see," Una said. "I goanna swing up to the top of the jet,"

"Why?"

"Like I said you'll see,"

* * *

Loki noticed the jet nearby and after pushing Thora to the side, he aimed his sceptre at the jet and fire a blast at one of its engines causing it to starting flying down.

* * *

Una realising she could swing on top of the jet anymore saw another chance. Once the hatch of the jet was facing the side of the building, she threw the hook and it caught itself at a letter that spelled STARK and she jumped and swung to the side of the building to aid Thora because two fighters are better than one.

* * *

Thora had her hammer handle pushing against Loki's sceptre. "Look at this!" she shouted. "Look around you!"

Loki looked and saw all the destruction that was being caused in New York.

"You think this madness will end with your rule?" Thora asked angrily.

"It's too late," Loki blurted out. "It's too late,"

"No it isn't, just stop this madness before innocent people die," Thora retorted.

Loki suddenly stabbed Thora to the side with a knife and she kneeled in pain and dropped her hammer. Taking the chance, Loki pinned her down on her back with his foot on her chest and before he could stab her with his sceptre, Una suddenly came out of nowhere and bashed him in the head with her shield.

"You're goanna die for everything you've done,"

"Not if I escape first,"

"Are you scared to take me in a fair fight?"

"Oh, I'm not I'm just not in the mood to fight you when I could be with my army,"

Una charged at Loki and when she had the chance she knocked his sceptre out of his hands and banged him to the ground with her shield. But before she could stab him, he rolled of the balcony, fell and landed on a small Chitari flying ship and escape.

Una grunted in anger.

She ran to Thora and she pulled the knife out of her side and Thora yelped up in pain.

"Are you okay?" Una asked.

"I'm okay," she said. "Thank you saving my life,"

"Are you sure you can still fight?"

"Of course cousin, I've had worse injuries before,"

Thora managed to lift herself on her feet and she saw the other Avengers down below on the ground. "Our friends need our help,"

Thora wrapped her arm around her cousin's waist and she swung her hammer and they flew towards the crowd landing with the other Avengers whilst taking out a few alien warriors that were about to shoot at them with Thora's lightning and Una's amazing sword skills.

"Are you girls okay?" Natasha asked.

"We're fine," Thora answered.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked.

"Loki escaped," Una said with anger.

"The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable,"

"Thora's right," Tony (who was in contact with them through a communicator) agreed, "We got to deal with these guys,"

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked.

"As a team," Steve answered.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thora said.

"Yeah," Clint said whilst twiddling with some of his arrows. "Well, get in line,"

"Save it," Steve said. "Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild," he walked in front of them and pointing his hands up. "We got Stark up top. He's going to need us to…" he was swiftly interrupted by a motorbike engine sound. They all saw Bruce Banner in his human form driving towards them.

He stopped the bike and stepped before walking towards them.

"So this all seems horrible," Bruce said.

"I've seen worse," Natasha remarked slightly angry at him for attacking on the ship.

"So have I," Una said with equal angry thoughts.

"Sorry, girls," Bruce stated.

"No we could use a little worse," Nat added.

"Stark, we got him," Steve said through their communicator to him.

"Banner?" Tony questioned.

"Just like you said,"

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you,"

All of a sudden, they saw Stark flying towards them from further down the road whilst being pursued by a giant Chitari creature called a Lethiathan.

Thora and Una readied their weapons whilst Nat said, "I don't see how that's a party,"

The giant creature was rapidly sliding across the road towards them destroying everything within range including streetlamps and numerous cars.

"Doctor…" Steve began. "Now might be a good time for you to get angry,"

"That's my secret, Captain," Bruce said stepping forward a bit before turning towards him again. "I'm always angry,"

As he moved forward, he turned green and large causing his shirt to rip to pieces from his chest. Just when the creature had slid right in front of him, he did an almighty punch on the giant flying creature's noise and the force of that punch caused him to slide backwards causing pits of concrete to fly everywhere.

Within seconds, the creature was collapsing forward and it would soon land on top of the Avengers crushing them to death.

Tony said momentarily before shooting a small rocket from his suit, "Hold on!"

The small rocket caused the tail of the creature to explode with the Avengers taking cover under Steve and Una's shields.

The whole army clinging on the walls of the nearby towering buildings roared out in vain as one of their biggest assets and weapons had been destroyed.

The Hulk roared back at them in defile as he and the Avengers stood in a circle staring at those alien monsters and daring them to come down and face.

A proud moment for the assembled team.

* * *

Loki from his ship glared at his rivals as they stood tall to fight his army. He slouched in defeat yet he knew the battle was far from over. "Send the rest," he ordered eerily.

* * *

Two more Leviathan creatures flew slowly out of the portal 500 feet above the Avenger's heads.

"Guys, girls," Nat said as she spotted them.

"Call it Captain," Tony remarked.

"Well that lasted long," Una stated drooling with sarcasm.

"All right, listen up," Steve stated to his team. "Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment," he turned to Clint. "Barton, I want you on that roof" he instructed motioning to a building. "Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays," he then gave an order to Tony. "Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Can you give me a lift?" Clint asked.

"Right," Tony answered. "Better clench up, Legolas," he added to bring humour.

He held onto Clint and they rocketed upwards.

Steve turned to Thora. "Thora, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lighting. Light the bastards up."

"It will be my pleasure, Captain and take care of my cousin,"

"You have my word,"

Thora smiled back in approval before spinning her hammer round and round and flying upwards.

"Us three…" Steve began again talking about himself, Nat and Una. "We stay here on the ground. We keep the fighting here," he turned to Hulk. "And Hulk…" he began as the giant green beast turned to him. "Smash," he simply said.

The Hulk grinned in approval.

"Oh and Hulk," Una said. "Be careful,"

He nodded before leaping up.

The battle was to continue.

* * *

 **A special thanks to my little sister who helped me out with this chapter and who will be helping me out with future Marvel Stories.**

 **Hope you'll all enjoying the Summer.**


	10. The Battle of New York

**The Battle of New York: **

Thora flew up to the top of the Empire State Building and landing on a small out ledge on the side of the spire. After carefully have caution of her balance, she pointed her hammer at the sky.

They turned grey and gave out thundering noises of booming.

Lighting struck the hammer but it didn't harm Thora one bit.

The lightning from her and the hammer spread down the building causing wires to light up and windows to crack.

Once her hammer was filled with enough lightning, Thora gave out a battle cry and she used her hammer to strike the lightning at the portal.

All the small ships near it with more of the Chitari army flying on were blasted to smithereens by the lightning and more of the Leviathan creatures coming out the portal were struck as well and were forced back into the portal.

Thora grunted as she kept the lightning focused on those creatures and watched as they exploded from the force of lightning leaving the remains to fall down to the crowd below.

She halted the lightning attack and the lightning disappeared.

She suddenly saw that some people down on the ground far, far below were about to be crushed the falling remains of the Lethiathan creatures.

She swung her hammer round and round again before shooting downwards towards the people.

Some women and their children screamed as they saw giant metal pieces about to fall on them when they were suddenly grabbed around their waist by a flying figure who was as fast as an arrow being shot.

They were taken to the side on the upper street and placed under some shelter.

They saw Thora standing in front of them and saw that she rescued them.

"Thank you," they all said grateful to her.

"You're welcome," Thora said. "Now get to safety and tell everyone you see to do that as well,"

"We will, oh thank you," the women showed gratitude to her.

They all ran to safety whilst Thora rocketed upwards again to care of the army.

* * *

Una, Nat and Cap (which they decided to call Steve as he was the captain of their team and because it was a nice nickname to give him) were busy fighting off Chitari soldiers in hand to hand combat.

Una did amazing spinning attacks in the air leading to her to slice three Chitari soldiers' heads of their bodies in one slice of her sword.

She went against some bigger soldiers. She needed to bash her shield into their heads to stun them to give her a chance to stab them at their weak spots.

Whilst she was doing that, one of the soldiers was about to attack her from behind but Nat shot him with the last remaining bullet in her left gun before he could.

Una looked round after hearing the shot and taking down her opponents and turned to Nat and gave a nod of approval and gratitude.

But that thank you was short-lived when more soldiers came coming, Nat was able to grab one of the soldier's guns and shoot multiples of more when Cap appeared near her and Una.

They all panted from exhaustion when they realised that the army would keep coming from the portal.

"Cap, Una…none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal," they all looked up at the portal still open.

Una knew that Nat was right. As long as it was open, more Chitari soldiers would come.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it," Cap stated.

"Maybe it's not about guns," Nat said.

"I know what you're thinking," Una stated realising what Nat was talking about. "And you're right. We just need at least one person up on that ridiculous mess-up tower to shut the portal down. It can't be me,"

"Why not?" Cap asked.

"Because Loki will see me as a threat. It has to be someone he doesn't see as a threat,"

"I'll go," Nat answered. "After all, he only sees me as a mewling quim,"

"I am so goanna punch him really badly for calling you that name. You're not a mewling quim, Nat. You're a great warrior just like the rest of us,"

"Thank you, Una," Nat replied thankful at Una's words. They along with Thora were now great friends.

"I hate to interrupt the nice girl talk," Cap cut in. "But we need to get a move on." The girls nodded agreeing. "Nat, if you wanna get up there, you're goanna need a ride,"

"I've got a ride," Nat stated walking forward a bit tossing the Chitarri gun a ride. "I could use a boost though,"

Cap held his shield with both his hands in front of him as he knew what Nat was about to do. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes, it's goanna be fun," Nat answered.

"Nat, be careful," Una warned.

"I will," Nat answered. She ran at Cap and jumped on his shiled and Cap used it to boost her up into the air.

When she had the chance, Nat grabbed the back edge of a small flying ship that was passing by over her and the other's heads and she was whisked away with it.

Cap and Una's relief at their friend catching the ride was short-lived by more Chitari soldiers firing at them.

They stared at their enemies and preparing to charge at them and fight.

"Shall we?" Cap asked Una.

"After you," Una answered. "Captain,"

They charged and fought at the soldiers.

* * *

Thora was shooting through the air and through the streets using her hammer to bang against any enemy in her path. She saw the Hulk on a Chitari beast flying around the city. She landed on it to assist her ally.

She landed and banged her hammer against all the soldiers who attacked her the Hulk.

The Hulk saw she was assisting him and when he had the chance, he grabbed a giant metal piece and pierced it into the beast's hide.

Thora saw what he did and had an idea.

She gave a mighty bang on it whilst lightning sparked in her hammer. The mighty blow killed the creature and it fell into Grand Central Station critaclly bring terrible damage to its grand features including the Grand Clock.

Thora and Hulk were inside still on top of the now dead Lethiathan completely unharmed. They all looked at all the damage their fight on the Leviathan had caused.

Hulk punched Thora to the side and she banged against the wall on the side of the Station.

She stomped back up to him and said, "Hulk, you know better,"

Hulk gave a small roar in her face but she didn't react.

"Let's just get back to fighting," she swung her hammer round and shot out of the station whilst Hulk stampeded out to take care of more soldiers.

* * *

Back below, Una and Cap were pinned down by Chitari soldiers but with luck, they managed to overcome their opponents.

Cap unexpectantly received a call from Clint and heard, "Cap, the bank on 42nd past Madison. They've cornered a lot of civilians in there,"

Una heard the communicator as well and said to Cap, "Go and help those people. I'll take care of the soldiers,"

"Are you sure?"

"Just go Cap, I'll be fine,"

Cap ran off to save the people whilst Una stayed behind to stop the soldiers.

Una was getting tired fighting all those soldiers but she couldn't give up.

She was unexpectantly surrounded by about 20 of them, they all charged at her. They were all on top of her. She wouldn't make.

Thora flying above saw her cousin in danger. She dived towards and threw her hammer. It flew at the alien creatures and knocked them off Una. She saw her cousin land in a forward roll from the flight. She opened her palm and the hammer was summoned back to her.

Thora ran to help Una up on her feet.

"You're okay, Una?" she asked.

"I'm fine, thank you,"

"Let's go, this is no place to give up,"

"You're right. Let's go,"

They fought against more of the soldiers.

Soon Cap joined back with them and he was happy that Thora was with them as well.

He was suddenly shot in the chest.

"Cap!" the girls screamed.

Whilst Una went to his side to help him get up, Thora deflected more shots of them from the soldiers with her hammer.

She then bashed her hammer against a rusty, broken car and it was sent tumbling at the soldiers and it crushed them.

She and Una helped Cap up by his hands.

"Are you ready for another bout?" Thora asked concerned for Cap who she had come to see as a great friend.

"What, are you getting sleepy?"

"Yep,"

"We must continue fighting until Nat gets that portal closed for the city's sake,"

"You're right, let's go," Cap said. Thora bent down to pick his shield up and she handed it over to him. They went face to face with more of them.


	11. Battle Ends Departure

**The Battle ends / Departure from Earth: **

The fighting Trio heard Nat on the communicator, "I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can't shut the portal down,"

"Do it!" Cap ordered.

"No, wait," Tony's voice called on the communicator.

"Stark, these things are still coming,"

"I've got a nuke coming in," Tony's voice retorted. "It's gonna blow in less than a minute,"

"What's a nuke?" Una asked hearing Tony's voice.

"It's a huge rocket that causes a massive explosion." Cap answered.

"Well what's it doing near New York?" Thora asked.

"The S.H.I.E.L.D counsel ordered it to be fired to destroy the city,"

"What? How can they just destroy this city with so many people here?" Una asked bewildered.

"They felt like there was no other option to stop all this," Cap answered.

"We have to hope Stark gets it and takes it through the portal, it's the only way the city will be safe," Thora stated.

They all looked and saw Tony catching up to the nuke rocket and grabbed it. He then used his suit to rocket it upwards and then through the portal. He disappeared along with the nuke.

The trio suddenly saw that the soldiers and the Lethiathan creatures still flying or lurking around the city had collapsed. They knew what this meant.

"Tony used the nuke to destroy their base," Una said. "It's all over,"

"It's not quite over yet," Thora corrected. "We still have Loki to deal with,"

They all continued looking up to see if Stark was coming out of the portal but there was no sign of him. They hoped he would make it but it seemed like he wouldn't.

Thora sighed before saying: "We have to close it for the sake of the Earth,"

Una sighed as well as Cap knowing that Thora was right.

"Close it," Cap ordered to Nat on the communicator.

Nat finally pierced Loki's sceptre into the heart of the portal machine and the beam leading up to the portal disappeared. The portal started closing and then it was…gone.

Much to their luck, they saw Stark in the sky. He had made it!

But they saw he wasn't moving or flying.

"He's not flying," Una gasped.

"He's not slowing down either," Thora said in a shocked tone as well. He swung his hammer ready to shoot up and catch him. But they suddenly saw Hulk leaping through the air catching Tony before landing on the street near Stark Tower.

They all ran to him and the unconscious Tony.

Thora in front of him and pulled his mask off revealing his sleeping face and closed eyes.

Una placed her sword under his nose to see him he was breathing.

"He's not breathing,"

They just stood and kneeled there paralysed with shock, he was dead.

Hulk gave out an ear-piercing roar in anger and it jolted Tony awake. "Thank goodness, he was alive,"

"What the hell," he gasped out. "What just happened?" he turned to Thora and Una. "Please tell me none of you girls kissed,"

"As if we would kiss you," Una answered with dry sarcasm.

"And besides we already have men that we kiss," Thora answered.

"We won," Cap stated in a worn-out voice from fighting.

"All right, yay!" Tony let out in a dry, cheerful voice whilst lying down with exhaustion. "Hurray. Good job, everyone," Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is but I want to try it,"

"As much as that would be fun, Tony, we're not finished yet," Thora said. "We have someone to deal with first"

"And then shawarma after," Tony stated.

Loki was crawling in pain in the drinking room of STARK tower. He had crashed in the building when Clint known as Hawkeye for his incredible archery skills had blasted his ship with an explosion arrow. He was then bashed about like a toy doll by the Hulk as payback to using him as an escape tool from the Helicarrier.

She sat down whilst leaning against the steps. She opened his eyes and saw his sister, his cousin and their friends all glaring at him for all the ruin and destruction he had caused to New York. Hawkeye had an arrow ready to fire at him.

"If it's all the same to you," he simply said. "I'll have that drink now,"

The Avengers just continued glaring at him whilst Hulk was growling.

The moment of silence ended when Una stomped forward and used the hilt of her sword to knock Loki unconscious.

Clint placed his arrow down in mocking anger, "I thought I said I was goanna do it myself,"

"Well many apologies but I did first," Una answered with sarcasm.

The Avengers all just busted out laughing.

Soon after Loki was tied up and they had recovered from their injuries, they all went to have shawarma at the restaurant Tony was talking about.

They all ate some shawarma silently only focusing on their own meals.

Except Una who was getting every impatient with the silence.

"How much longer are you guys goanna be quiet?"

Everyone stared at her.

"Nice, Una, you just ruined the moment," Thora complimented.

"You're right, Thora, she just did," Tony agreed.

Thora saw Erik Selvig outside. She could see in his eyes that he wanted to talk to her.

"Will you excuse me for a moment please?" she asked the Avengers. "I'm going to talk about some things with Erik,"

"Course," Steve said.

Thora walked out and saw Erik Selvig all free from Loki's control.

"It's good to see you, Thora," he greeted.

"It's good to see you, too," she greeted as well. They walked towards each other and they shared a warm hug.

"Thora, I must ask you…" Erik began as they let go of each other. "Why didn't you come back to Earth like you said you would?"

"Because the Bifrost that allows me and my people to travel between realms was destroyed and it meant I couldn't see Jesse,"

"I understand…I knew for a fact that you and Jesse desperately wanted to see each other again so we started working on a portal together. That's why I started experimenting with the Tesseract. I just wanted to see you and Jesse together again,"

"I see, Erik, thank you,"

"Well you should come and see him now,"

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"Because my father has ordered me not to, he does not approve of the love I have for Jesse, he told me I was to return to Asgard with Loki and the Tesseract promptly,"

"Surely you can come and see him for a bit,"

"I wish I could but I can't,"

Erik sighed a bit a bit upset with Thora's answer.

"Please tell Jesse that I love him and that I wish I could see him again," Thora asked.

"I will," Erik answered. "Does that mean that after this you won't come and see him again?"

"Once my cousin and I return home, Asgard will use the Tesseract to rebuild the Bifrost Bridge allowing us to travel between the worlds again,"

"So you'll come and see Jesse again,"

"Yes,"

"As long as you come. I just want you and Jesse to be happy,"

"I appreciate that Erik,"

"Well, hate to stop the conversation but we have to go," Tony's voice called behind them.

An hour later, they all walked to Central Park with Loki in chains and gagged up. Bruce and Erik had bought a cylinder shaped device with handles to place the Tesseract in allowing Thora, Una and their prisoner to return home using the Tesseract.

Bruce carefully placed the Tesseract in and it was time for Una and Thora to say goodbye to their friends.

"Well Nat…," Una began.

"This is farewell for now," Thora finished. "Friend,"

"Friend," Nat greeted back.

"Farewell," Clint said and they all shook hands.

The two girls then turned to Stark and Steve.

"You men had better be on your best behaviour," Una warned as if she was their mother.

"Oh we will," Steve said.

"Definitely," Tony said as well.

"Farewell, friends," Thora bid farewell shaking their hands.

She gave a smile of friendship at them especially Steve.

They then turned to Bruce.

"Farwell, Bruce," Thora said shaking his hand.

"And Bruce, you're forgiven to nearly killing me," Una said.

"Um…thank you?" Bruce answered awkwardly. They all giggled a bit.

They then turned to say their last goodbye to Erik. Thora gave a farewell huge to Erik and Una shook his hand.

They took Loki by his chained arms and each grabbed a handle on the device. They took once last glance at all their friends and nodded with a sign of 'farewell for now'.

They turned the handles on the device and they were whisked up in the sky along with Loki. They flew from Space away from Earth back to their home.

* * *

 **The story ends here. Hope this was good. Get ready for Thora: the Dark World and for her reunion with the love of her life.**


End file.
